cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Redeemer
After their defeat following their first encounter with a MARV, Nod realized they could lose control in the red zones. They needed a unit to counteract GDI's new weapon. Using covert forces, Nod succeeded in raiding a ZOCOM MARV production center and captured a reclamator hub. Using GDI's construction plans and the Avatar's basic design, Nod developed its own 'Epic Unit'. The Redeemer is essentially a massive quadrupedal (Four-legged) mechanized walker, based on the design of the Avatar Warmech, though significantly more heavily armed and armoured. It is armed with Obelisk-based tri-part lasers, which are able to cut through the heaviest of armour. The Redeemer also serves as a symbol for the Brotherhood, whose power is the representation of Kane's own presence. Weaponry The Redeemer can bolster its already formidable laser cannon, like the Avatar. However, unlike its predecessor, which destroyed Nod vehicles for added firepower, infantry sacrifice their weapons to the Redeemer, possibly traveling within the Redeemer to operate the weapons. These upgrades depend on the units 'redeemed': *Militants, Awakened and Confessor Cabal: Anti-infantry machine guns. *Militant rocket squad: Anti-armour and anti-aircraft missiles. *Black Hand: Anti-infantry/anti-structure flamethrower *Tiberium trooper:Anti-infantry/anti-structure tiberium sprayer (though it is overall inferior to the flamethrowers given by the Black Hand) *Saboteur: an automatic repair module. An additional Saboteur will double the healing rate. Another weapon is the glowing device on the Redeemer's back, the Rage generator, which is able to drive enemy units into a frenzy, causing them to ignore Nod units and attack one another. For unknown reasons, units that are already targeting something aren't effected, and it also doesn't work on defensive structures. It has been confirmed that the Redeemer can crush Mammoth 27 tanks and other heavy units by simply walking over them, thanks to its size. Its armour and bulk prevent its legs from being destroyed by Commandos, who could be easily crushed. However, the production of such a device is resource-intensive; its size is roughly twice that of a standard Avatar. In addition, it requires its own production facility, the Redeemer engineering facility to create. The expense and technical expertise required for the walker's construction is so great that a commander is allowed to have only one Redeemer under his or her command at a time. However, those commanders who distinguish themselves through capturing rogue sub-factions are awarded with additional Redeemer units, up to a total of 3. Assesment The Redeemer is probably the best Epic Unit for countering other Epic Units, though it's likely to come off heavily damaged. It's laser is extremely effective in destroying single Targets, like Tier 3 units, dealing high damage to a single target. In contrast, the MARV does moderate damage over a relatively large area and the Eradicator deals high damage over a line in a similar fashion to the Devastator Warship. This is partly due to the design history of the Redeemer, being based on the Avatar and designed specifically to counter ZOCOM's MARV. However, it only features 2 infantry hardpoints (partly due to the need to fit the Rage Generator on the top). The MARV, on the other hand, features 4 and the Eradicator has 3. The Redeemer is also vulnerable to mass attacks since it's main weapon is ill-suited to dealing with multiple targets and the Redeemer can't move and fire it's laser at the same time, though the Rage Generator does help with countering them. Nod and the Marked of Kane's Cloaking Field can also vastly increase the survivability of the Redeemer, giving it another edge over the MARV or Eradicator. However, unlike the other two, the Redeemer does not generate funds in any way or form (it can neither process Tiberium nor can it recycle destroyed husks). The Redeemer's greatest weakness is that, like other epic units, it's can't attack air units with it's main weapon, and while garrisoned rocket squads can attack air units, they aren't very reliable for that task. Deployment The Redeemer was first used in Africa, after Nod scouts reported the existence of the MARV. After destroying the MARV and capturing data from the Reclamator Hub there, LEGION was instructed to construct a Redeemer. After destroying another 2 MARVs, the Redeemer laid waste to ZOCOM's 2 bases in the area. There are also unconfirmed reports that LEGION used the Redeemer again to battle with an elite Traveller-59 Eradicator and that he used as many as 3 Redeemers (1 from the Marked of Kane, another from the Black Hand and yet another from the baseline Nod faction) to reclaim the Tacitus. After receiving Black Hand and Brotherhood reinforcements, Legion proceeded to construct 2 additional Redeemers, which he then used to annihilate all ZOCOM resistance with. A Black Hand Soldier remarks "Looks like you Marked of Kane types got here first!" when the Black Hand shows up. Assessment See Also *Epic Unit **MARV **Eradicator Hexapod Category:Vehicles Category:Mechanized Walkers Category:Epic Unit